Finding Our Way Back
by Aznmissy04
Summary: Jack and Kim have been best friends for years. Through family drama and changes they have always had each other's back but now with them starting High School the only challange they have to face is staying together. Shouldn't be to hard right? i mean it is Jack and Kim after all. What's the worst that could happen? Well, you will surprised at what High School can do.
1. Prolouge

**Hello Everyone! I am back but with a new story. Now I mentioned about it in my last song fic but no one really replied so I thought to just write one and see where it goes so without further ado here is the prologue to ...**

Finding Our Way Back

Jack and Kim met each other in kindergarten when Jack used his hero complex to help Kim out (which of course is no surprise) even though she didn't need it and that caused Kim to fight back proving she didn't need anyone one's help and after that they instantly became each others best friend. They supported one another whether it be Jack's karate or Kim's cheerleading and gymnastics but thing in life never stay the same and as they grew up, things in their lives changed which caused them to change as well. At 12, Jack's dad got a new job causing him to travel a lot more which then put the pressure of the male figure on Jack's shoulders and at 13 Kim's baby cousin moved in with her family due to other family issues, causing the Crawford household to become even crazier then it already was due to the fact that Kim already 2 younger siblings. They needed each other now more than ever to say the least and just when they thought things were getting better, they got worse. As the duo realized they were entering a new stage in their lives they hoped and prayed things would be okay. But like always, life likes playing games with them and as they entered High School they couldn't be more afraid of not only losing each other but losing themselves in the process of trying to survive this obstacle for the next four years.

They walked into Seaford High with their heads held high not knowing that the next four years were going to be the biggest challenge for them yet but really…how bad can it be right? I mean it is Jack and Kim, Kim and Jack; what more could you ask for? They could survive anything together and staying together after 9 years already is a piece of cake right? Well it is High School… so it is anybody's game. And trust me when I say it will be one heck of a ride for the two and one that will ultimately change everything.

**So there you have it. It you want me to continue, please R&R. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	2. How It All Happened

**Hey Guys, I am back with another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and it means a lot. Thank you to my loyal followers who support my writing and stories. **

**Shout outs to: **

**ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper**

**Summerlove4**

**LoveShipper**

**KarateGirl77**

**Woahhh11**

**And a very special thanks to summerlove4; who encouraged me to write an actual story! **

HOW IT ALL HAPPENED

It was a rather peaceful morning at Seaford High as the halls were semi busy with students chatting with each other, studying for their first class or just tying to wake up. There was about 20 minutes before the first bell was suppose to ring and everyone knew what that meant. Not a second later the front doors swung open as a beautiful blonde walked into the building. All eyes were on her as she casually walked passed them, smiling a semi genuine smile on the way to her locker. She was dressed in her usual attire which consisted of skinny jeans, a fitted tank top, heels and her cheer captain letterman jacket. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as a triumphant smile appeared on her lips. A minute later the school doors swung open again to reveal a handsome brunette also in his normal attire of skater jeans, a V-neck fitted shirt, supras and basketball captain letterman jacket. Again everyone's eyes followed the guy as he smiled his famous smirk on the way to his locker that evidently right next to the blonde. The blonde knew what and who was coming as she continued grabbing her books out of her locker not really paying attention. The brunette opened his locker glancing to side to see the blonde getting ready for class. "Morning Crawford", the brunette said in a low voice. "Morning Brewer", the blonde replied in the same soft voice. They both looked at each other and gave a small smile. The blonde finished grabbing her books and took off to class with the brunette not far behind. The whole school watched what just happened and saw something between the two. There was some sexual tension that got built between the blonde and brunette over the past few years as they both matured and everyone wanted the two to get together because they were a perfect match. Both were nice, caring and studious people but also extremely popular and ruled the school. It made perfect sense for the two most poplar people to get together but what no one knew was that the popularity is what tore them apart in the first place.

_Flashback: 2 and half years ago freshman year had just started as the blonde known as Kim Crawford and the brunette known as Jack Brewer were trying to get use to high school and it didn't take long for them to get recognized as they were both fairly good looking. Jack instantly got bombarded by the jocks, begging him to join their teams as Kim got bombarded by the cheerleaders. Jack and Kim both thought about the offers knowing that this could be a good thing but they also knew that popularity came with a price. At the end of the week they met up at Jack's house to talk about what they were going to do. "So, they asked you to join the basketball and baseball team", Kim asked Jack with a mixture of happiness and sadness. Jack semi smiled and replied, "Yeah. And what you? Joining the cheerleaders?" Kim shrugged her shoulders not knowing what to say. After a few minutes of silence Kim said, "What are we going to do? Growing up we despised the populars' and now we might be joining them. And what about us? I mean of course we will still see each other but we won't hang out as much and everything". "Yeah I know Kim. I don't know what to do either. This could make or break our high school life but the thought of losing each other scares me", Jack replied honestly. They were both thinking of what to do when Jack got an idea. "Hey, what about this. We try out for everything this year and see how it goes. If we like it then we will talk about it later but if not then we can go back to being us". Kim smiled and responded, "That sounds perfect! I mean it can't be that great right?" "Yeah definitely not", Jack added with a chuckle. They were happy with their decision but little did they know how much popularity would change them. By the end of the year, both Kim and Jack ruled the school. Everyone knew them, teachers loved them and everyone looked up to them. It was a dream come true but the one thing that never crossed their minds was what was happening between the two of them. Jack had girls fawning over him as the guys were lusting over Kim. They were so caught up in the reputation they built that they forget who they were and what they believed in. And as time went on they got further and further in with popularity causing them to only know that. _

_End flashback. _

As the day went on, both Jack and Kim thought about the morning and their encounter. They both realized it had been awhile since they actually had a conversation with each other that was more than 2 words or that didn't revolve around school and their reputation. Kim thought about Jack and the pressure he must be under to be the best in everything and Jack thought about Kim and worried she wasn't getting the attention she needed at home with their being little kids around. It was then they realized just how much they missed each other but both had too strong of an ego to make the first move, but little did they know that they were about to get thrown into multiple situations that would cause them to open up old and new chapters of their lives that could potentially change their future.

**So there you have it. Let me know what you think and only constructive criticism please. **

**Also lets try to get 15 reviews before I update. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	3. Situation Number 1

**OMG, you guys are so freaking amazing! Thanks for all the reviews and support. **

**I also just realized that I did not do a disclaimer in the first two chapters so here it is now: I Don't own Kickin It. **

SITUATION NUMBER 1

It has been a few months since Jack and Kim had their "little" encounter that started to open up old memories but neither of them acted on it and sadly it never fully left their minds. They tried to forget the loneliness and sadness they felt after the conversation. The heartbreaking feeling of what they use to have was long gone with them both realizing that they missed the comfort and stability of each other but at the same time they were living their lives the only way they knew how to.

Monday morning Kim strolled into school with confidence. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day. She made her way to her first class and just when she was about to sit down the teacher stopped her. "Miss Crawford, I have something for you", Mrs. Perry said signaling Kim to come up to her desk. Kim looked a little nervous as she walked up. "Yes Mrs. Perry", Kim replied with a smile. "You are dismissed from class today. The principal would like to talk to you and don't worry, you aren't in any trouble", Mrs. Perry answered back giving Kim a reassuring smile. Kim nodded, grabbed her bag and made her way to the office. As soon as the secretary saw her she smiled and waved Kim to hurry so Kim sped up her pace. "Good morning Kim, Mr. Johnson will see you now", the secretary Mrs. Lee said pointing to the principals door. Kim smiled and walked up to the door gently knocking. "Come in", she heard. Kim walked slowly in room seeing Mr. Johnson typing something as he looked up and a smile grew on his face when he saw Kim. "Good morning Miss Crawford, how are you this morning?" Mr. Johnson asked. "I am good. Thank you", Kim replied with the calmest voice she could master. Mr. Johnson took notice in Kim's uneasiness and said, "Kim, don't worry. You aren't in trouble but there is something I need to talk to you about", Mr. Johnson started looking at Kim with a kind expression. Kim nodded for him to continue which he did. "So this has never happened before but the governors board offered four collage scholarships to go to any collage to and out of all the High Schools you are one of the nominees, congratulations", Mr. Johnson finished handing Kim the paperwork. Kim was speechless as she just stared at the papers in her hand. After a few minutes of silence Kim finally broke it by saying, "Oh my gosh. I didn't expect this at all but thank you, thank you so much". "You are welcome. It wasn't a hard decision. You and the other nominee are both very active in school and extracurricular activities and you have amazing grades. I know the school year is almost over so you have all summer to work on it and its due when we return from winter break", Mr. Johnson said in a serious voice so she remembered that. "Ok great! And I was just wondering if you could tell me who the other nominee is?" Kim asked with hopefulness. Mr. Johnson just smiled and said, "I am sorry, can't say. But don't worry about it. Now second period is about to start but if you need help or want some feedback feel free to stop by anytime", Mr. Johnson said getting up to open the door. "Ok, and thank you", Kim said smiling as she walked out the door with a bounce in her step to her second class.

Jack Brewer also woke up this morning feeling good. Throughout the whole day he was happy and enjoying life. As the last period of the day rolled around he just wanted to get out school. He walked into class with a smile knowing in one hour he was a free man. Just as he was about to sit down the teacher Mr. Davis said, "Not so fast Mr. Brewer. Come up here please". Jack walked up a little nervous on what was about to happen. "You are excused from class today as you are needed in the principals office and don't worry you aren't in any trouble", Mr. Davis finished with a smile. Jack nodded, walked back to grab his backpack and left the room. So many things were running through his mind as he walked the quiet halls. As soon as the office came into view Mrs. Lee waved at Jack to hurry so Jack quickly walked in. "Good afternoon Jack, Mr. Johnson will see you know", she said pointing to the door. Jack smiled and walked over to the door, knocking with some force. "Come in", Jack heard faintly as he walked in seeing Mr. Johnson on the phone. Mr. Johnson signaled Jack to have a seat and a minute later he was off the phone. "Good afternoon Mr. Brewer. How are you?" Mr. Johnson asked. " I am doing well, thank you", Jack said in a more questioning voice. "Don't worry Jack, you aren't in trouble but I do have something to tell you", Mr. Johnson started, looking at Jack. Jack nodded for him to continue. "So this has never happened before but the governors board has offered four collage scholarships to go to any collage and out of all the High Schools you are one of the nominees, congratulations", Mr. Johnson finished handing Jack the paperwork. Jack's mouth went dry as he tried to take this all in. "What?" Jack asked confused. "It's true Mr. Brewer. It wasn't a hard decision. You are one of our top students with good grades and are very active in school and extracurricular activities. Since it's the end of the school year you will have all summer to work on it and it is due when we return from winter break", Mr. Johnson said in a happy voice. Jack slightly smiled and nodded that he understood. "Well the bell is about to ring so you are free to go but if have questions or need feedback feel free to stop by anytime", Mr. Johnson said walking towards the door. "Thank you, thank you so much and by the way, who is the other nominee?" Jack asked before the left. "Sorry, can't say", Mr. Johnson replied with a smile. Jack smiled as he left the room with a cocky grin on his face.

Later that night both Jack and Kim thought about what happened today. They were both shocked to say the least but also knew that this was an opportunity of a lifetime and could be their one chance to finally break away from what they have become these past 3 years. A chance to start over fresh and maybe even become who they use to be. It is an opportunity that neither were giving up on and you know that Kim and Jack are fighters till the end; if only they knew who was on the other end.

**I know that this chapter probably made little or no sense right now but I promise it will later on! Also sorry if it feels rushed. **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. Remember only constructive criticism allowed. **

**I know i said 15 reviews before I post again but I thought of taking the weekend off so let's try for 20 reviews this time. **

**Also check out my other story "Kickin' It with Kick Songfic Style"! **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	4. Situation Number 2

**Happy Monday Everyone! Thanks for your love for the story. **

**Before the story starts I just want to apologize for my misspelled words in the last chapter and for spelling college wrong. I feel stupid and have learned to reread before I post. So again sorry and now on to the real reason you are here, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

SITUATION NUMBER 2

Today was a great day and you want to know why? Well it's actually quite simple; it was the first day of Senior Year for Jack and Kim. They were both excited high school was coming to end and couldn't wait for what the future held. Kim walked into school bright and early having to get ready for the prep rally this afternoon as she was cheer captain and Jack had an 'important' football meeting due to the fact that he was also the captain. Things were as they usually were but everyone knew that this year was going to be epic.

As Kim was setting up her locker she thought about her high school life and this past summer. She was happy she had a good high school experience and knowing she had applied to a handful of colleges and worked hard on the application for the scholarship; she felt she had a good chance to finally start over and be herself for once.

Jack was walking around school taking everything in. He was honesty going to miss this place but at the same time he needed to start over and find his place in the world. He thought about how his summer was semi productive. He worked out a lot and applied to a few colleges but totally forgot about the scholarship application. He knew there was always something he was suppose to do but just couldn't put a finger on it and eventually just gave up.

Everyone in the halls watched to see if Jack and Kim would have a moment but sadly nothing happened but little did they know that something good was going to happen that would force the two to actually communicate with each other.

The bell rang signaling it was time for the first class of the day as everyone made their way through the busy halls. Jack and Kim both headed in the same direction with them both thinking, 'Maybe we have this class together and for once we could actually try and be friends again' and little did they know their minds were correct! Jack got to the door first holding it open for Kim. She smiled a genuine smile and whispered, "Thank you". Jack returned the manner with also a genuine smile and a head nod. They sat down on opposite sides of the room and tried to stop thinking about each other. 5 minutes later the teacher walked in and greeted the senior class. "Good morning seniors. I hope you all had a great summer and are now ready to just get this over with", the teacher Mrs. Miller said as everyone laughed. "Now I know you are all seniors but this class has been selected for a very special state project until winter break so I am going to put you all in alphabetical order", Mrs. Miller finished as everyone started to move around but the only thing Kim and Jack thought was, 'Oh, come on. You have to be kidding me'. After Kim took her seat behind Jack, Mrs. Miller stated that everyone would be paired up with a section to work on. Mrs. Miller randomly withdrew names out of a box and low and behold the two most popular people were paired together. The whole class smiled as Jack and Kim started to have a mental battle with themselves. The class felt longer than it usually did as the two couldn't wait to get out and as soon as the bell rang both Jack and Kim bolted out of the room.

Throughout the whole day the only thing that kept replaying in their minds was, 'Kim Crawford is paired with Jack Brewer'. They were both nervous and didn't know why. "Well because you haven't talked in years", their conscience said which was the truth and that is what made it so nerve raking.

They made it through the day and went home exhausted. They thought about what happened today and thought; 'It is just a project, right? We could be civil and work together, right? I mean really, how hard could this be, right?' I would say yeah, no problem at all but everyone knows that the biggest problem is fear itself and with so many emotions running through their bodies, who knows how it will end up. And the one thing they both hoped for was that wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. Sorry if this feels rushed but I promise it will slow down. **

**I am almost done with the next chapter already so let's try and get 25-30 before the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	5. One Step Forward and Memories

**What is up! Thank you all for the reviews. You are making this story something I never thought was possible. Now know I said I wouldn't update unless I got 25-30 review but I am in a good mood this morning so I decided to upload anyways so, ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It **

ONE STEP FORWARD AND MEMORIES

The next morning Jack and Kim really didn't want to go to school and face each other but there was nothing they could do considering it was only the second day. Both got ready and headed off to school dreading the next 8 hours.

Kim made a run for her locker hoping to grab everything and run to class so she didn't have to face Jack. She was almost done grabbing all her supplies when she heard someone with a deep voice say, "Hey Kim". She turned around thinking it was one of her many 'admirers' but was shocked to see the one and only Jack Brewer standing right in front of her. She was speechless beyond belief as they just stared at one other for a few minutes. Jack cleared his throat finally breaking the silence and awkwardly starting the conversation he rehearsed all this morning. "So I was wondering if you wanted to meet this afternoon after class so we can get a schedule down for when we are both free so we can work on the project". Kim was still speechless. Here they are, having an actual conversation after almost 3 years of pretty much nothing; not counting the very few words they have spoken to each other to full sentences and the only thing Kim could do was slowly nod a 'yes'. Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slightly smiled adding, "Great. There a classroom by the library that is always empty so let's meet there around 3:30". "Sounds good. I will see you later Jack", Kim finally managed to say as she grabbed the last of her belongings and took off to her and Jack's first class with a slight smile playing on her lips.

The rest of the day was a blur as the only thing they could both think about was this afternoon. Finally the final bell rang as everyone took off. There was about 10 minutes before Jack and Kim were supposed to meet as they both went to the restroom to make sure they were decent looking. Jack made his way to room and saw it was empty as he let out a sigh of relief. He walked in and placed his backpack on an empty desk and started pacing the room, giving himself a little pep talk. 'Come on Jack, you got this. It's only Kim. Just stay calm and keep the conversation short' was repeating over and over in his head until he head the door squeak open. He turned to see Kim with a smile on her face. She slowly walked in and placed her bag by Jack's and made her way to the center of the room where Jack was standing. They were again in a staring battle but for the first time it didn't feel awkward. After a few seconds, Jack signaled to the two empty desks right by them as Kim agreed and sat down. They both had their phones in their hands ready to talk about scheduling. "So I think we have about the same schedule so what day works best for you. I can go for anything", Kim states wanting to get this out of the way. Jack nodded in agreement and looked at his calendar. "Yeah I am pretty free too so do you want to do maybe Tuesday or Wednesday?" Jack asked not fully looking at Kim. "Um, yeah sure. Let's do Wednesday. Is that ok?" Kim replied back and for the first time this afternoon Jack actually looked at Kim and saw the familiar sparkle in her eyes as he added, "Yeah that works. Do you want to start tomorrow while we still have some free time?" "Sure, that sounds like a great idea. You can come over tomorrow and maybe next week your place?" Kim asked a little worried on what she just asked. "That's perfectly fine", Jack said with a smile. "Ok great. Well then I will see you tomorrow. Have a good evening Jack", Kim said getting up to grab her bag. "Yeah see you tomorrow and thanks. You too Kim". Jack responded also grabbing his things. They walked out and went opposite directions but not before they gave each other one final wave.

Surprisingly they both had a peaceful night were excited for the upcoming day. When they both arrived at school there was an easy feel going through the air and everyone wondered what happen between the two as they seemed closer than they were yesterday, not that anyone was complaining though. The day went smoothly as Jack and Kim started to get butterflies in their stomachs as the day progressed and getting closer to their meeting time. The end of the day approached as Jack and Kim met at their lockers. As they were grabbing their necessary things they both stole glances at one another wondering if they should talk or not. Finally Kim and Jack finished as Kim whispered to Jack, "Do you remember where I live or do you want to follow me?" "I remember where you live, it's still down the street from me but I can still follow you if that's ok", Jack said with a smile. "Ok yeah, that's fine. Are you ready?" Kim asked returning the smile. Jack nodded as they made their way out of the building with curious eyes wondering what was going on. Within minutes they arrived at the Crawford residence as Jack started to have flashbacks of when he would be over here all the time and he couldn't believe it had been that long. Once he gathered his thoughts he made his way to the front door as Kim was waiting for him. Once inside Kim lead him to the kitchen. "Is there anything I can get for you?" Kim asked a little nervous to be alone with Jack. "No thanks, I am fine right now", Jack replied giving Kim a reassuring smile. Kim nodded and led the way to her bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, another smiled appeared on Jack's lips as he saw nothing had changed since the last time. Kim was already grabbing her books, laptop and paper as Jack walked around the room looking at the pictures the hung on the walls and on the dresser. Most were recent and of her cheer team/friends but there was one in the back that caught his eyes as he pulled it out. It was a picture of him and Kim before things got crazy at her 10th birthday party.

_Flashback: It was a beautiful summer day as Jack and Kim were running around in the backyard with their other friend squirting each other with water guns. But it just wasn't any normal summer day; it was Kim's 10__th__ birthday as the backyard was full of their friends, family members and neighbors. It was a good day and nothing could ruin it. As the party was winding down Kim's parents brought out Kim's birthday cake as everyone started to sing 'Happy Birthday'. Once everyone got cake Jack and Kim ran off to the corner of the yard so they could enjoy their cake in peace. After finishing about half of his cake, Jack got an idea. He got some frosting on his finger and called Kim, causing her to face him and once she did she got frosting on her nose. Kim was mad for like a second before she took the rest of her cake and pushed it into Jack's face so his face was covered in frosting. They both laughed as Jack did the same thing back to Kim but was smart to take off running after the cake was on her face. Kim was chasing Jack and as Jack was laughing his head he sadly was not paying attention as he fell on the grass causing Kim to land on top of him. Both still laughing hysterically called a truce and apologized which resulted in Jack giving Kim a piggyback ride and that was what was captured in the photo by Kim's parents. Two 10 year olds, with the boy giving the girl a piggyback ride, looking at one another laughing with cake still all over their faces. _

_End Flashback. _

Jack didn't know Kim came next to him as he was in his own little world but broke out of the memory when he heard Kim say, "That was a fun day". Jack looked to his left and smiled again for like the 5 time this afternoon answering, "Yeah it was wasn't it". They both smiled at the picture once again before Jack returned it to its original spot. Kim nodded her head to the side signaling everything is ready for them as they both took their seats and started the project.

The evening went even better than planned and for once things felt like how they use to be and they couldn't have asked for anything better. The both of them they felt like this could be the start of them being friends again. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise to be paired together. Maybe they needed the time apart to show them just how much they needed each other in their lives but maybe, just maybe needing each other now would cause more problems in the future as this was only the beginning to their wild ride of being friends or maybe even more and trying to make it work this time no matter what happens.

**Whoa, there you have it! This is the longest chapter I have written so I hope you like it. **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. And remember only constructive criticism welcomed. **

**Now on this one I would like at least 30 reviews and I know you can do it! **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	6. Feeling Are A Funny Thing

**Hello my loyal readers, thank you so much for the reviews! There will be an Authors Note at the bottom so please read…don't worry it's not anything really important just some random things. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**FEELINGS ARE A FUNNY THING**

The next morning the duo was in a fantastic mood. Everyone at school noticed the change and couldn't be more thrilled that Jack and Kim were slowing moving towards 'kick'; their couples name that the whole school agreed on.

Kim was once again at her locker getting ready for the day but for some reason she wasn't in any hurry and was actually humming a random song. She was so in her own world she wasn't even aware of the boy standing behind her with a huge grin on his face. After a few more seconds Jack decided to speak up. "Hey Kim", he said in a higher voice than the other day. Kim automatically turned around thinking it was another boy taking interest in her but to her surprise she came face to face with Jack Brewer, again. "Well, well, well. This must be a new record for us Brewer. Having another conversation two days in a row and we weren't even forced to", Kim replied in a joking manner. Jack chuckled and added, "Yeah, I know it's shocking but I just wanted to thank you for yesterday". Kim's cheeks instantly turned red for some reason as she looked towards the ground. "It's no problem Jack", she said slowing looking up. Now for sure Kim thought Jack would have a smirk plastered on his but she was taken back when she saw a genuine light smile. "Come on, let's get to class", Jack said signaling the hallway behind them. Kim nodded and they took off knowing today wasn't going to be bad or as awkward as they both thought.

Things between Jack and Kim had been going great. It didn't take long for them to fall back into the groove of friendship as a connection like theirs never truly goes away.

They had been meeting every Wednesday liked planned and hanging out with each other never felt more natural. Now they weren't exclusive and at school they kept their distance but everyone knew something was going on and every chance Jack and Kim got they tried to get together.

It was a Friday night as Kim invited Jack over after his football game to hang out since they had been becoming closer over the past few months. As Kim was getting ready, she got sad wondering what would happen after the winter break when the project was over with. Kim was so busy worrying that she got scared when the doorbell rang throughout the house but quickly ran down the stairs to answer the door already knowing it was Jack.

Once they got all the food they needed, they headed to Kim's bedroom to watch a movie. Before they got situated Kim asked Jack to throw her notebooks on her desk so they would have more room. Jack complied as he shifted a few loose papers on the desk causing some copies of Kim's college applications to show. A smile grew on his face as he didn't have a doubt in the world that she would get into wherever she applied to. They had a nice night just enjoying each other's company knowing that next month things were going to change.

Over the next few weeks, Jack and Kim got even closer. They were now in the 'touching' phase and oddly enough it was a feeling that left them craving more. Now before you go all crazy, it's not what you think. Jack and Kim have had no physical contact in a few years so a quick high five or nudge was a big for them and surprisingly it made their skin tingle.

It was now a week and some before the winter break when something amazing, totally unexpected and earth changing happened. Being as Kim was a top student, she turned in her scholarship application before the break as she didn't want to worry about it and low and behold Jack finally found his form under a stack of books. They knew that this was the biggest thing in their lives and both worrying what would happen next. Later that day Jack and Kim were just hanging around before practice when Jack said, "I have missed this". Kim smiled and added, "Yeah me too. Things have changed but I am glad we were able to hang out again; even if it's just for a little bit". "Hey, hey. Don't say that. I know high school changed things between us but I promise that we will still hang out", Jack replied giving Kim a quick side hug as he looked at the big clock on the wall and realized he had to go. "Hey, I have to go but remember my house tonight", Jack finished giving Kim another hug as he took off running. Kim smiled and as she took off in the other direction.

Later that night they were at Jack's having another movie night in Jack's room. As Jack was throwing things around his room trying to clean up a little bit a small black box caught Kim's eyes as she slowly and quickly grabbed and opened it to see what it held. What she found inside took her breath away as old photos of them and random little gifts they made each other were all right there. Jack saw and walked over to Kim, a little embarrassed that she found it. Without even thinking, Kim's feeling took over and she kissed Jack on the cheek. To say Jack was speechless was an understatement but he liked it none the less. They both blushed as they moved on to watch the movie.

After that night, things weren't awkward as there were so many new feeling running through their bodies. Everything from happiness, to want, to need, to comfort and security. They were the feelings that they didn't want to have for each other but at the same time needed too as things were changing as questions kept running through their minds like a hamster on a wheel. They couldn't like each other, right? They just started becoming friends again and it's too soon for anything, right? Well, love doesn't wait for anyone and soon enough the love they have for each other will be put to the test.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. Sorry if this feels rushed again but I promise it will slow down. **

**Authors Note: So I read that fanfiction is going to be doing some changes over the weekend and I was planning on uploading then so I may push it back to Monday or Tuesday, sorry. Also I realized it put the title twice so I may stop, sorry about that too. **

**So, usually I give you a number for reviews I want to reach but not this time; so surprise me! **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	7. Ending In Heartbreak

**Hello everyone! It's been a while. Just kidding. I was in such an inspired mood yesterday and today that I wrote this chapter to hold you over for the weekend. **

**First off I want to give a HUGE shout out to lalagirl2418 for the shout out in her story, thank you so much! **

**And secondly thank you all for the awesome and amazing reviews; even if it was lower than usual. But I still love you all! **

**Also there are a few cuss words in here so heads up **

ENDING IN HEARTBREAK

Jack and Kim returned to school after the winter break with a new mind set to things. They were happy and had a feeling that this 'thing' they had going on was going to turn into something more and not only were they happy but they were ready. But, remember in the beginning when I said there were going to be some issues arising for the duo? Well here is another one and this could be the hardest one yet.

It had been a month and some since Jack and Kim returned from break and their relationship has been going great. Jack kept his promise and they still hung out as much as possible, even with their schedule change.*

It was a regular cold winter day as Jack invited Kim over to hang out. Kim was happy to be over but got a serious expression on her face when she walked into Jack's bedroom to still see it was a mess. "Jack, you still haven't cleaned up?" Kim asks sternly.

Jack sheepishly nodded 'yes' and Kim sighed saying, "Ok, how about for 30 minutes we clean up a little". Jack nodded 'yes' again as they started to tidy up.

Kim was straightening up Jack's desk when she came across a whole bunch of copies of college applications. Kim smiled, glad to know that Jack was thinking about his future. She was about to move on when one application caught her eye. She pulled it out and started to read it. She couldn't believe that Jack was one of the people's she was going against for the scholarship. She was speechless and shocked but as she continued reading she got mad seeing the date that was written down. It was dated right after one of their last hangouts before break. All that time they spent together was a lie. He used her as help for his application and before either knew what was happening Kim stormed out of Jack's house with Jack trailing not to far behind calling her name but it was no use as she was already driving away. Defeated, Jack walked back into the house and wondered what just happened. He walked over to where Kim just was minutes ago and sees all his applications on the desk as thoughts ran through his mind. "Is she mad we aren't going to college together? Is she sad that we will be apart?" After minutes of thinking of different scenarios Jack plopped down on his bed, exhaling a frustrated sigh and knowing on Monday he would have to talk to Kim.

Monday morning rolled around as Jack was determined to talk to Kim but all day she was no where to be seen. This lasted the whole week and now Jack was mad and wanting to get to the bottom of this.

The following Monday Jack arrived to school early hoping to catch Kim since he had over an hour to spare. Finally 5 minutes later Kim arrived in the school parking lot and bolted into the building with Jack not far behind. Kim arrived at her locker, quickly grabbing all her stuff when she felt a strong grip on her arm pushing her down the hall. At first Kim was frightened but when she saw her "attacker" she was just mad and started to fight back. Jack and Kim finally arrived in the room where they had their first meeting ad they were in a stare down not saying a word. After maybe 10 minutes of silence Kim yelled, "What the hell Brewer!"

"Excuse me? I should be asking you the same thing Crawford", Jack replied in the same harsh tone.

"Me?! I didn't do anything. You are the jerk who uses people", Kim responded with fire in her eyes. Jack looked totally confused and Kim saw the look adding, "Oh, don't look so shocked. You thought just because I am blonde I wouldn't see past your game? Well I did and that's just low Brewer, even for you".

"What the hell are you talking about because I honestly have no clue. Is this why you ran out of my house a few Saturdays ago and avoided me all last week?" Jack asked in a calmer voice.

Kim could sense that Jack was being honest but she wasn't going to let go that easily. "Yeah", she said bluntly before adding, "How could you? I thought we were friends?"

"We are friends Kim! I don't know what more you want me to say. And for the second time, I have no idea what this is all about anyways". Jack said exasperated.

By this time, more students gathered in the halls as they heard faint voices coming from down the hall causing most to go investigate. A few seconds later they found the source and their hearts broke, seeing their favorite couple fighting. Just when things started to look up, it went back down as most stayed wanting to know what their agreement was even about.

"How do you not know. Our whole lives have been built for this moment, for our future and then I find out that we are going up against each other of course with my help!" Kim shouted again.

"Going against each other and you helping me? What are you talking about?" Jack yelled back, more frustrated than before.

"Ugh! Did you look at your desk when I left?" Kim asked. "Yeah", Jack replied raising as eye brow.

"What did you see?" Kim asked again. "Um, college applications." Jack answered back more as a question.

"Anything else?" Questioned Kim wanting Jack to say it. "No, not really?" Jack said trying to think.

"Well, why don't you think harder.

Think about one of the last things you worked on", Kim told Jack in a slow voice. Jack honestly was thinking so hard, with nothing really coming to him but them in the last second the scholarship form flashed into his memory and before he knew it 'no' came whispered out of his mouth with sudden realization as he locked eyes with Kim.

Fire was still slightly burning in Kim's eyes but Jack also saw hurt and sadness. "Kim, you have to believe me. I had no idea you were going for the scholarship too. I never used you and the truth is I totally forgot about it until I found it; which is the date that was written on the form", Jack said in one breath.

"Bullshit Brewer! I bet every time you were at my house you snuck a peak at my form to get ideas. I can't believe I thought you actually changed", Kim shouted loud enough for the people outside to flinch a little.

"Oh cut the crap Crawford. I am fully capable of doing my own work. I never once invaded your privacy when I was over at your house. And I have changed but you still haven't. You are still the stubborn, self absorbed girl I grew up with", Jack replied with anger in his voice.

"Oh really, is that so? Because all I see is the cocky, asshole I grew up with", Kim retorted back in the same manner.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be then fine. We both haven't changed but I am being honest", Jack said in a low voice.

"Yeah, this is it and maybe you are right but I just can't trust you. Have a good life and see you around Brewer", Kim said turning around to walk out with a slight hope that Jack would stop her. She made it to the door and turned around to see Jack still standing in the same spot looking heartbroken.

Kim quickly ran out of the room. She had never felt so alone as she did right now. The one person she thought she could always count and started to actually like broke her heart but she knew she broke his too.

They rest of the day went by as Jack and Kim didn't even know what happened. Their lives were a mess and the one thing they wanted they no longer could have. They were stronger than they knew and even though life may have pushed them down, they will get right back and fight till the end because they don't give defeat a second look.

**So there you go! Hope you like it and please be mad. It's all part of my plot and things will work out somehow but you will just have to keep reading! **

***they are on block scheduling. And for those who don't know what block is its like semester based. 4 classes Aug/Sept-Jan then 4 Jan-June. **

**Please R&R and let me know what you think and remember only constructive criticism welcomed. **

**Again, no limit for reviews so surprise me. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	8. The Decision

**Hello! Hope everyone had a good weekend. First off again I just want to say thank you for all your support. Secondly, there will only be maybe 4 more chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it **

**THE DECISION**

To say Jack and Kim were doing great after their little fight would be an understatement. Sure they acted like it was nothing and carried on like they normally did with the aura of background support of their reputation but behind the smiles and smirks they couldn't be more heartbroken.

A few weeks later Jack was wandering the halls during his free period still trying to think of a plan. He couldn't believe it was this hard to come up with a plan to actually talk to someone. Sure they have seen each other in the halls but then both would automatically walk in the opposite direction. Jack was so caught in thinking that he didn't even realize where he was going until he stopped right in front of the office and without even thinking he barged in.

Mrs. Lee was surprised when Jack barged in but also saw a serious expression on his face meaning that he had to talk to someone and before she got a chance to ask Jack asked, "Mrs. Lee I need to talk to Mr. Johnson". She nodded a pointed towards the door signaling that he could go. Jack gently knocked on the door on the door and poked his head in. Mr. Johnson looked happy but surprised to see Jack in his office. "Mr. Brewer. Good afternoon and what do I owe this surprise?"

"Hey Mr. Johnson. I am sorry for just stopping by but I needed to talk to you regarding the scholarship; if of course you have a free moment", Jack said in a steady voice, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Yes, I have a few minutes to spare. What are thinking? Are you nervous about it?" Mr. Johnson asked concerned to see Jack so serious.

"No it's not that. When we returned from winter break I found out who the other nominee was and now I am in a bit of a dilemma because things have changes over the past few months and I just don't want everything to fall apart", Jack said all in one breath.

Mr. Johnson was confused to say the least but somehow knew this was more serious than expected and knew he was going to be in for a ride after he asked the next question. "So Jack, mind telling what changed?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Well this story goes way back but we won't go that far," Jack said taking a deep breath before he continued. "Anyways, l know that Kim Crawford is the other nominee and that is such an amazing honor for her because she really worked hard to get where she is today and I couldn't be more proud but Kim and I have known each other since we were 5 and were best friends up until freshman year when we kind of got roped into the popular crowd and then we lived our lives separately but still saw each other all the time due to the fact hat she was cheer captain and I was a captain too. But just recently we kind of reconnected and things were going great until we found out that we are going against one another and now we are back to square one and it is bugging me", Jack finished.

Mr. Johnson just smiled at Jack knowing that it wasn't so much of the competing against each other part but that fact that one may get it and doesn't want to hurt the other. But the truth really is that Jack truly cares for Kim. "Ok, I got the story but I still don't fully understand?" Mr. Johnson said, wanting Jack to say it out loud to someone.

Jack looked so confused. Was the principal trying to tell him something? Jack couldn't understand what Mr. Johnson didn't get about the conversation and after a while Mr. Johnson noticed and said, "I just want to know why this is bugging you so much".

Instantly Jack replied back, "It's bugging me because I don't know what to do if let's say I get it. I mean I don't deserve it as much as some others and I know for a fact that one person rises above the rest."

"And who is that one person", Mr. Johnson taunted Jack; wanting him to admit it to himself that he has real and genuine feelings for Kim.

Jack looked at Mr. Johnson with a 'are you kidding' me look as Mr. Johnson just shrugged his shoulders playing dumb. "KIM!" Jack shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world causing Mr. Johnson to break out in a huge grin.

Jack wondered why the principal was grinning at him as he raised his eyebrow in confusion causing Mr. Johnson to just chuckle.

A few more minutes pasted as the two finally pulled themselves together. "Now I know you all think I an old and don't know what I am talking about but you just got played son", Mr. Johnson said triumphantly.

Again, this caused Jack to have no idea what just happened and how in the world he got played by an old man. "Jack, think about what we just talked about but look between the lines and everything will make sense", Jack heard Mr. Johnson say calmly.

Another few minutes had pass as so many things were still running around in head. 'Look between the lines' kept replaying over and over in his mind as Mr. Johnson had a look of anticipation on his face wanting Jack to finally see the truth. 'I came to the office to talk about declining the offer. Why? Because of Kim. I knew there was someone more worthy for the opportunity. That person? Kim. And the one person who has always in my mind. Kim'. As everything came together in Jack's mind his facial expressions told Mr. Johnson that the puzzle pieces were coming together and it was all starting to make sense. Once everything clicked a smile grew on Jack's face.

"So, now do you know what the problem is?" Mr. Johnson asked with a slight smirk.

"The problem is that I don't want the scholarship anymore. It will give Kim a better chance. And besides I don't really it", Jack said proudly.

"And is that all?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Yeah I think so. This is the right thing to do, right?" Jack asked looking for conformation.

"I can't tell what's right and what's not, but just to follow your heart and everything will be fine", Mr. Johnson finished with a smile. Jack nodded, got up to leave turning around one last time and said, "Thank you Mr. Johnson. For everything"

After leaving the office, Jack had a new mind set and actually felt 10 times better. He finally realized that Kim meant more to him than he knew and he was going to do the right thing because she deserved so much more and you do whatever you can for the people care about the most.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. **

**Now in the last two chapters I gave you chance to review without setting a limit but I was very saddened at the numbers because honestly I only got 5; 3 on one and 2 on the other. So now I want to try and pass 40 before I upload the next chapter, please! **

**Also I know that this chapter was not the best and sorry for that. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	9. Changing Point

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews. You seriously rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It**

CHANGING POINT

It had been a few months since Jack last talked to Mr. Johnson and everything finally made sense in his life. He knew without a doubt that he was falling in love with Kim; even though they haven't talked in months and had absolutely no idea what was happening next but he knew that he made the right choice.

It was a sunny spring day in early May as Seaford High was having a very special assembly. Everyone was gathered in the auditorium wanting to know what the big announcement was and once everyone was settled Mr. Johnson walked to the podium and started his speech.

_"Good Afternoon Everyone. I know you are all curious on why you are here and I know 99.9 % don't even want to be here but I promise you it will be worth it. As some of you may know, two very talented individuals here at Seaford High got nominated for the Governor's Board Scholarship and I am pleased to announce they made their section so could Miss Kimberly Crawford and Mr. Jackson Brewer please come up here"._

Everyone's eyes were glued to the duo. The principal was right when he said it was going to be worth it and they couldn't be more excited.

Jack and Kim made it to the stage, quickly giving each other a quick nod of 'good luck'. Mr. Johnson; who already knew what was happening was starting opening the envelope that was in his hand causing the room to fill with silence and tension. Once opened he quickly skimmed through the letter smiling causing Jack and Kim to start sweating. "Well, ladies and gentlemen we have a winner and it is", Mr. Johnson started as everyone was on the edge of their seats. "KIM CRAWFORD!" he finished yelling the name.

Everyone started to cheer as Kim was in utter shock and Jack had a huge smile on his face and at the moment he knew two things: 1-he couldn't be more proud and happy for Kim and 2- he definitely did the right thing. Everyone was clapping and enjoying the moment but it was soon going to turn around as Mr. Johnson silenced the room once again.

"Congratulations Miss. Crawford. We are all so proud of you but there is one more little surprise they threw in here. Mr. Brewer can you please come here", Mr. Johnson said with a smile. Jack made his way over the podium as Mr. Johnson handed him an envelope. Jack looked at the front as it was addressed to him. Curiously he ripped it open it to find two letters; one from the head board member and his own. He quickly pulled out the letter he didn't know and read it as the room was so quiet you could hear everyone's breathing.

_"Dear Mr. Brewer,_

_We want to first off say how shocked we were to receive your second latter. I mean what bright student would turn down an offer like this but as we continued reading we saw something we haven't seen in a while and that is someone being honest and selfless. We know that you are following your heart and we can't hold that against you. We also wish the best and have decided to keep your scholarship fund open for you to decide what you want to do with it. Yes, this means you have also gotten the scholarship. Best of luck._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter M. Sten_

_Head Director._

_P.S. read her your letter._

Jack was utterly speechless. He couldn't believe what just happened as Mr. Johnson walked over to Jack patting his back and signaling him towards the podium. After a moments hesitation Jack slowly made his way to podium trying to stay as calm as possible knowing that this is probably one of the most embarrassing things he has ever done. He took out his letter, quickly glancing over it, took a deep breath and started his speech.

_"Hey Everyone. Now I know most or all of you know me but not the real me. Over these past 4 years I have become popular by getting involved in school activities but along the way I lost myself. The person I was before the stereotypes and status but there will always be one person by my side even if we haven't spoken in years. This person makes me want to be a better person and this person had changed my life in more ways than I can count. Just recently I have discovered that this is the most important of them all and that I love this person more than life itself and only want what's best for her and that person is the one and only Kim Crawford. Kim has the biggest heart of anyone I know; always trying to brighten your day when you are down and just by her smiling at you, she could put a smile on your face. She loves getting people involved and show school pride because she is proud of what we can achieve if we all work together and Kim never back down from a challenge. She is a fighter and knows how to stand her ground. I know there are a lot of people trying for this scholarship but I promise you Kim is your best choice and that is why I am declining your offer. Thank you so much for consideration and I hope you make the right choice."_

Once Jack finished, the room was salient as everyone's mouth was on the floor. But he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl he loved and as he looked her in the eyes he saw her on the brink of tears. Everyone thought that that was one of the sweetest moments they have ever seen but that changed when they saw Kim run out of the auditorium with Jack following right behind her.

Kim ran into the empty hall trying to catch her breath and put everything in perspective. She was happy but shocked by Jack's actions and within seconds the one person who totally changed her life was right in front of her.

"Kim", Jack whispered softly.

Kim tried so hard to avoid his eyes on her but she just couldn't and finally looked up and asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Jack asked back a little confused on where this conversation was going.

"Why this? Why now? Jack, we are growing up and leaving for college. Who knows what will happen but you just saying all those things just added to the sadness and pressure. Don't get me wrong I love you too but we have to go live our lives", Kim said softly looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, I know my timing sucks but I had to tell you before it was too late. But I promise you; no matter what happens we will always be together and later we can start fresh", Jack said grabbing Kim's hand and pulling her into him. They shared a loving embrace, just the way it used to be and the way it will always be. As they slightly pulled away they just stared into each other eyes and before they knew it they were both leaning in for the moment they have waited for. Finally their lips met in a sweet kiss filled with love that sent sparks all through their bodies and everything was perfect.

They couldn't be happier and knew that after that kiss they were something. Maybe not a real couple yet but something to look forward to in the future. Everything they felt was finally out in the open and that was all they could ask for, knowing that the one person they loved, loved them back. It was a good start for kick.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for almost reaching the goal last time so now let try and get 45-50 reviews before the next chapter.**

**Thanks and until next time,**

**Missy xx**


	10. Goodbyes

**Hello! Thank you so much for the awesome reviews. You are all so amazing! **

GOODBYES

Over the next month Jack and Kim remained close and spent as much time as possible together knowing they wouldn't see much of each other over the next 4 years. They were also thinking of their future and maybe deciding on switching schools so they could be closer but they both knew that the other would not let them do that.

Graduation came and went and as excited as they were to be finished, much of that time was a blur. The only thing that was constantly on their minds was their futures and trying to believe and hope everything will work out.

It was the morning before Kim was leaving for Cambridge and yes, you heard right; Cambridge as in the United Kingdom and to say she was a hot mess would be an understatement. She was a train wreck not wanting to leave for college knowing she wouldn't see her friends and family for a while but more importantly Jack. She couldn't leave nor did she want to. This past month had been the best month of her life.

Kim was moping around her rom not wanting to think about tomorrow. She sat on her bed, looking out the window when she heard the door open and close behind her thinking it was her mom or dad. The person came closer to Kim, sitting on her bed with Kim still not looking at whoever walked in. After a few minutes of silence the person said, "If you are going to ignore me than I am just going to leave" and instantly Kim turned towards the voice and clinged on to the person. "Don't leave me jack", Kim said into his neck.

"I wouldn't dream of it", Jack whispered back kissing her temple. They stayed like this for who knows how long but they weren't complaining. After everything they have been though it was amazing on how well they still knew each other like the back of their hands.

They spent the whole afternoon talking and reminiscing at all the memories they had growing up and what has happened over the past 4 years. It was getting late and Jack was leaving so Kim could finish getting ready for tomorrow but Kim stopped him. "Jack, I don't want to leave you but I know you won't let me stay so I just wanted to say thank you for always being there for me, even when we didn't talk. Just seeing you made me feel better and I love you so, so much", Kim said giving Jack a gentle kiss.

"I love you too, so much Kim. And I promise we will still keep in touch. We will Skype and everything but like you said, I won't let you stay here. You got into the number 2 school in the world and it has always been your dream", Jack said pulling Kim closer and kissing her forehead. They stayed like this for a little while beefier Jack pulled away giving Kim another kiss before leaving waving goodbye and whispering, "I will see you tomorrow morning".

Kim slept on and off that night worrying about the future and her future with Jack. After the fourth time waking up, Kim just decided to get up and get ready but after looking at her clock she realized she didn't have that much time anyways. She checked her bags one last time to make sure she had everything and then she decided she needed a quick bite. Within 45 minutes everything was packed and ready to go as they were now off to the airport.

After a 30 minute drive Kim was surrounded by her friends. Tears were spilling out as they soon became uncontrollable. After minutes of crying and hugging the group of girls got interrupted by someone clearing their throats. Everyone looked around for the source and as soon as they saw who it was they automatically and willingly separated so the couple could have their moment. Kim instantly jumped on Jack encircling her arms around his neck and legs around his torso as his arms held her waist securely. They just stood there in silence and everyone could see how much they truly loved each other and knew this was a special kind of love.

As Kim's departure time was getting closer jack and Kim finally pulled away and said what they needed the other to know. "Jack, thank you for being the one person in my life to love me for me. You were and still are my best friend and I couldn't have asked for anyone better. You are also the best kind of boyfriend, even though I know we didn't discuss this but I know in the future things will work out so love you so, so much and I am going to miss you", Kim said as tears were running down down her cheek.

Jack kissed her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. "Kim, I am going to miss you so much more. You have always been by my side and I can't thank you enough for being the best, best friend anyone could ever ask for and yes, even the best kind of girlfriend. And you can count on the future with things working out. I love you will all my heart", Jack said capturing Kim's lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. They kissed for a little while before they got pulled away knowing that time was getting close.

They walked to the gate and waited for Kim's flight to be called. Jack was fidgeting a little bit and Kim notice how nervous he was "Jack, you ok?" Kim asked.

"Wh, what. Yeah I am fine", Jack said trying to sound strong.

Kim eyed him, knowing he was lying. "Spill it Brewer", Kim said in stern but loving voice. They were in a total stare down before Jack finally cracked.

"Agh, fine Crawford. Turn around", Jack said reaching into his pocket to grab Kim's gift. Kim did what she was told but was confused at the same time, but instantly got taken out of her thoughts when she felt a cold metal object hit her chest. She looked down at the source and saw a beautiful silver locket. She pulled it closer to look at it and tears were running down her face again as she saw a 'J' engraved on the front. She spun around and hugged Jack with all her strength. "Thank you. It's so beautiful", Kim whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you", Jack replied back making Kim blush.

"The J is a nice touch", Kim joked.

Jack chuckled and said, "Yeah I know. Now everyone knows you have my heart". They both continued laughing and leaned in to kiss. It was pure bliss that was cut short as the speakers said Kim's flight was ready to board. Kim ran around and hugged everyone once more before stopping in front of Jack for what be the last time for a few months or more. They hugged each other not wanting to let go, but they had to be strong for each other and Jack pulled away first and gave Kim one last kiss. Kim grabbed all her bags and took off for the plane with everyone just standing there and not moving as they watched the plane take off and slowly began to leave.

Jack was in a daze but had to pull himself together being as he was also leaving in a few days to Harvard. They knew this was going to be the hardest thing but no one sad life was easy and you have to live before you love. There is a saying that goes something like this, "if you love someone set them free and if they come back it was meant to be" and even though Jack and Kim are worlds apart you know that the strongest love can survive anything but there are so many ways to make dreams come true and the future couldn't come soon enough.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. I feel like as the chapter go some are bad, so sorry about that. **

**Please, let's try and 50 reviews before the next upload. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx**


	11. Hello, Again

**Omg, you guys are freaking amazing! Seriously, thank you for going past the goal and for the awesome reviews. **

HELLO… AGAIN

The months following the duo going off to college were good. It felt so surreal to be in a new surrounding with a whole bunch of new and different people but they knew it was going to be one of the best experiences of their lives.

ack and Kim kept their promise and talked on a semi regular basis. Even if they couldn't talk they would still Skype or video chat just so they could see each other. Sure college life was a total change but at the same time they knew no matter what happens Seaford and everything else will always be their home and safe haven.

The holiday season was approaching as Kim couldn't leave as she had a ton of studying and things she needed to get done before the holidays were over so the Crawford clan decided to go to Kim. Jack got word from Kim's mom as he planned to go and surprise her after the holidays as his family was also coming down to visit him.

Jack and Kim had a nice holiday with their families as they missed them so much but their parents couldn't be more proud of their children who turned into wonderful young adults. Both got into the second and third top schools in the world and that was just amazing but the way things came together at the end made them see that fairy tales do exist and that soon their children will have their happy ever after.

Jack arrived in the UK, a few days after the New Year and couldn't wait to see Kim, who has been on his mind nonstop. Kim's dad came to pick Jack up from the airport wanting this surprise to go as planned and even though Mr. Crawford thought the two were a little young to be saying they were in love; he saw the sparkle in their eyes when they were together and deep down he was happy Jack was the one Kim fell in love with.

After a 20 minute drive Mr. Crawford finally pulled into a small parking lot by a large building. "Ready Jack?" Mr. Crawford asked with a smile as Jack just smiled and nodded. Both exited the car as Jack's heart started to race. He was so nervous to see Kim even though it's only been 5 months. Jack followed Mr. Crawford into building, to the elevator, up to the fourth floor and down the hall. Mr. Crawford gave Jack the one second sign when they were in front of a door. Jack stepped aside and nodded as started to feel sick. Mr. Crawford knocked on the door as Mrs. Crawford opens it a looks outside the door to see Jack standing there. She smiled at Jack which he returned and winked at her husband, letting him in the room. Mr. Crawford winked at Jack and left the door slightly opened so Jack could hear the conversation.

"Hey dad, what took you so long?" Kim asked.

"Oh nothing sweetheart. Sorry I'm late", Mr. Crawford replied with a smile and hugging Kim.

Kim smiled back but then realized her dad didn't have any bags with him. "Dad, where is all the stuff? I thought you said you had to go pick something up", Kim asked confused.

Her dad laughed and responded, "Yeah I did".

During the conversation Jack was laughing. It was so funny listening to Kim and her father talk.

Kim looked at him like he was crazy. "Well where is it?" Kim asked again so lost in this conversation.

"It's right outside", her dad replied with same smile as before.

Kim raised an eyebrow as she walked past her parents to her door to see what her dad was talking about. As soon as she looked out she saw the one thing/person she has missed the most; Jack. Jack smiled at Kim as she launched herself at him causing them to fall on the floor with a thump. Kim kissed Jack with everything she had as he kissed back with the same love and for now everything was perfect.

They spent the next week together as Kim took him around town; showing him her favorite places and everything. It truly felt like a vacation and the duo seemed happy to have this time together, even if it was just for a little bit. They weren't going to waste a single moment and you knew they wouldn't.

The following week when Jack was getting ready to leave, they promised to keep the same schedule as last time so they could still talk and just seeing each other made them feel like they were going to be just fine.

They survived a year of college with both Kim and Jack coming home to Seaford for a little bit of the summer and Jack and Kim were going to spend every second together catching up but still being themselves before they left and let loose. They missed the simple times like this when they could just chill at the beach and watch movies all day. They were going to have the best summer ever.

August rolled around as the two had to get back to their other lives. This goodbye wasn't as bad as the first one and now that they survived the first year the second one wouldn't be that bad. Kim took off and was ready for the upcoming year while Jack had different plans.

The semester just started and already Kim was busy with work. She was all over the place and not expecting anything great to happen but life is always full of surprises. As she was treading back to her dorm being exhausted from the day, the only thing Kim wanted to do was sleep so ultimately she was not paying attention as she ran into someone outside her dorm building causing them both to lose balance. "I am so sorry", Kim said picking up some books that fell.

"It's ok Kim", the voice replied.

Kim didn't even look up at the voice as she replied not really thinking, "Thanks Jack" as the voice sounded so familiar to her.

Jack smirked as he waited for Kim to realize what she said and for her to actually look up at him. He started counting in his head knowing that everything will click in '5…4…3…2…1…' Kim head shot straight up to see Jack standing right there in front of her with one of her books in hand and with his oh so famous smirk plastered on his lips. She stood up just staring at him not believing that he was actually here. "Jack?" Kim whispered.

"Kim", jack said back in a low voice.

What are you doing here?" Kim asked now more focused. Now don't me wrong, Kim was excited to see him but she was just so confused.

"Well I wanted to see you and to tell you that we will be seeing a lot more of each other". Jack said still smiling.

Kim smiled as everything was processing in her brain. 'Jack said seeing each other more' ran through Kim's brain countess times as she then looked at Jack for conformation. He just nodded a yes as she jumped into his arms hugging him tightly.

"How" Kim asked now wanting to know everything.

"Well when I came to visit you I fell in love with this place and as soon as I got back to Stanford we started working on transferring and I couldn't think of a better place to use my scholarship money", Jack said in a happy voice.

Kim smiled as she leaned into to kiss Jack. The kiss was pure magic and bliss and they couldn't be happier. Everything finally came together and was the way it was supposed to be but there was still one thing that would make it better. Jack put Kim back on the ground but still held her hands as he got down on one knee. Kim was speechless at Jack's actions and hoped this was not what she thought it was.

"Kim, from the moment we met we instantly connected and we were only 5. I know that our lives have been crazy and for a moment during that time we didn't really talk but now we have grown up and I can't imagine life without you so can we make it official now with you being my girlfriend", Jack asked with a smile.

Kim's eyes were watering as she grabbed Jack's jacket to pull him up and embraced him in a loving and soft kiss and whispering, "I wouldn't want it any other way. Of course I will be your girlfriend".

Jack smiled as he spun Kim around in pure happiness. "I love you Kim", Jack said leaning his forehead on hers. "I love you too Jack", Kim replied kissing his check.

They walked to Kim's dorm with a new found happiness. They finally have each other and life was good, no it was more like great. They knew that the next 3 years were going to epic because as long as Jack and Kim are together nothing will stand in their way and their future couldn't look more bright.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think. Please don't hate me but this story is ending. There will only be one more chapter. **

**Please let's try and get over 60 reviews for the next chapter. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy xx **


	12. Finding Our Way Back

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update this last chapter. I just wanted to make it as good as it possibly could be and after countless rewrites I am happy to give you the last installment. I would like to take a moment to say thank you for your love for this story. I had a blast writing it. Also I would love to give shout outs so to: **

**ForeverKickandLeoliviaShipper: First review on the story and thanks for all your kind words and for letting me prove you wrong!**

**Summerlove4: Thanks for your support and encouragement for doing this story and for being a faithful reviewer! Also thanks for being an amazing friend**

**KarateGirl77: Thank you also for the support and for being a faithful reviewer. And for being an amazing friend.**

**Autumn1999: Thank you for your support and faithful reviews. Also thank you for your ideas and hopes for the story.**

**Anialoveskick, J and K Forever, kickfeaver, lalagirl2418 and ashray4: Thank you for your reviews and kind words! **

**To all my other followers and reviewers thank you so much for your support and love for this story. It means so much to have great people supporting you. **

**To all the guests: Thank you for your reviews and support. You are awesome! **

**And to everyone else: Thank you all for the support and love. You are truly the best and I couldn't be more blessed **

**So thank you everyone!**

FINDING OUR WAY BACK

10 years later

Kim sat on her porch enjoying the fall weather and thinking about her future. She and her husband were expecting their first child in the spring and couldn't be more excited or nervous and Kim silently prayed their son or daughter would turn out like their father who was hands-down the best man she has ever known.

She thought back to when he proposed. She was surprised to say the least but it was one of the best days of her life

_Flashback: Kim got a text from her boyfriend telling her to meet him at the beach. Kim didn't question the outing as it became a regular thing to randomly text each other to hang out. Kim quickly changed and drove to the beach expecting it to be a regular day of fun and relaxation. When Kim arrived at the beach it was busier than she thought it would be so she quickly texted her boyfriend knowing she wouldn't be able to find him and within seconds he was at her car door with the devilish grin and Kim knew something was up and it scared her a little bit. "Hey babe, what are you so happy?" She asked._

_"Because, it's a beautiful day and I get to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend", he replied. "Uh huh, I think you have something up your sleeve" Kim said joking trying to throw his off._

_"Well Crawford, think what you may but I am going to be enjoying my day in the sun", her boyfriend replied kissing Kim cheek and grabbing her bag out of the back seat._

_Kim was confused but followed her boyfriend to a spot that he had already set up. Kim started to set up her towel and everything as she saw he boyfriend texting quickly and before she the chance to ask who he was talking to music starting blaring through the speakers and everyone around Kim started to stand. Kim was even more confused than before but as the song started to play and the people started to dance Kim realized that this was a flash mob and she got really excited. She was so into the performance she didn't even realize her boyfriend left her until he jumped out of the crowds with 5 others, singing and holding signs that read 'Kim, I love you. Will you marry me?'_

_Kim laughed at her boyfriend antics and smiled as she read the signs. Once she finished reading her eyebrows furrowed together and reread the signs causing her mouth to drop as she saw her boyfriend on one knee holding a little black box._

The music ended and her boyfriend took a deep breath, ready to give his speech. "Kim, you are the most incredible person I have ever met. Your smile brightens not only my day but everyone else's too. You have heart of gold and are hands down the funniest, most feistiest kick butt girl in the world. I can't imagine going another day without you in my life calling you mine but now you really will be mine if you accept this ring. So Kimberly Crawford will you do me the honor and marry me?" He finished sweating as Kim stood there stiff as a board. But after the speech was done, tears were streaming down her face as she finally nodded, smiled and whispered a soft 'yes'.

Her boyfriend jumped up and instantly took Kim in his arms while wiping away the tears with his thumb.

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Kim finally settled down and got a huge grin on her face as her boyfriend slid the ring on her finger as it fit perfectly.

The couple shared a passionate kiss and enjoyed the rest of the day together. 

_End_ flashback

A smile appeared on Kim's face as the memory faded. She couldn't believe that this was her life now. She was going to enjoy the tranquil setting but unfortunately the baby had other plans as the baby disturbed Kim by kicking like crazy. Kim closed her eyes trying to stay calm as another memory came into picture.

_Flashback: It was Kim's wedding day and she thought everything was going to be perfect but sadly she spoke too soon. The flowers were wrong, the caterer was late and her fiancé was no where to be seen. Kim was having a total meltdown as no one but her fiancé know how to calm her down and Kim's bridesmaid were working overtime to try and track him down._

Unfortunately it took a good 30 minutes before they finally had contact with him. "Oh thank god you answered. Kim is freaking out and we need you to calm her down", Grace shouted.

"Ok, ok. Give her the phone", he said as Grace ran over to Kim and shoved the phone in her hand. Kim was confused but talked to whoever was on the other line. "Hello?" Kim asked in low voice.

"Kimmy, it's me", the voice said. Once Kim heard his voice she instantly felt better but then turned concern and then mad. "Don't Kimmy me. Where the hell are you?" She shouted.

"Honestly, not a clue but this isn't my fault. Jerry got the wrong directions but don't worry because we are driving back right now", her fiancé replies.

"Ok fine. Please be safe", Kim said in a low voice.

"Don't worry, I will. Love you", he replied back.

"Love you too", Kim finished hanging up.

She glanced at the clock and saw that her fiancé still had over an hour to get here and she hoped that he did.

The bridesmaids knew that time was running out so they had to distract Kim as much as possible so she wouldn't freak out. But it didn't matter because one of the officiates from the church said it was time to get started.

Kim didn't know what to do. Should she walk out there and pray that her fiancé is standing at the alter or should she wait to make sure he is even here. But then again the officiate wouldn't get her if he wasn't there right? Kim was beyond confused and at this point she just decided to go for it.

She made her way to the door with her bridesmaids grinning at her. The music started playing and everything was starting as one by one her bridesmaids walked out. It was now her turn to walk downs the aisle with her father who looked like he just won the lottery because he was so happy. As soon as the door opened she saw him; standing there looking as handsome as ever. Well minus the messed up hair and slight bags under his eyes but he still looked like the man she fell in love with and she couldn't be happier.

_ End flashback_

Kim laughed as she thought about how the rest of the night played out. Jerry was well, being Jerry and almost took out the music system they had as well as the cake. Don't get her wrong, they all loved Jerry but sometimes it is just a little stressful dealing with him. But nothing else mattered as that night was magical as they finally became one.

Kim laughed to herself as she was glad to have all these memories. But the one she would never forget happened just months ago when she told her husband she was pregnant.

_Flashback: Kim had always wanted kids and even though they wanted kids they weren't exactly trying to have them so when Kim found out she was pregnant she was kind of freaking out. She was so nervous that she didn't even hear the front door open and she was frightened when she heard her husband's voice trying to calm her down. _

_"Kim honey, what's wrong?" her husband asked in a soothing tone._

_ Kim couldn't find the words so "nothing" came out of her mouth in a low whisper as her husband gave her the look. "Kim, I know you are lying so just tell me", he pleaded._

_Kim took a few deep breaths and finally whispered, "I am pregnant"_

_Her husband's face fell as he was now in shock. He just stood there; stiff as a board as Kim tried to get his attention. After a few minutes of silence her husband finally snapped out of his trance and was confused but said, "Wow, that was so weird. I just blacked out", he said with a smile as Kim still had the nervous look on her face. "Kimmy, why so sad?" her husband asked hugging her._

_"Do you remember what I just told you?" Kim whispered into his chest._

_Her husband thought for a second trying to remember moments ago when he softly pushed Kim back a little bit and looked into her eyes and then down to her stomach, taking his hand and gently placing over her stomach whispering, "I am going to be a dad?" with the corners of his lips curing up into a smile._

_"Yes", Kim muttered out as a smile also formed on her lips._

_Instantly Kim's feet were no longer on the ground as her husband lifted her up and swung her around in pure happiness. Kim chuckled and sighed with relief knowing things were going to be ok._

_End flashback_

Kim was taken out of her thoughts when a kiss was placed softly on her forehead. She opened her eyes to see her husband smiling down at her. "Hey Kimmy", her husband said taking a seat next to her and pulling her gently into his lap.

"Hey babe", Kim said snuggling into her husband's chest.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked playing with her hair.

"Oh, just thinking of stuff", Kim said softly.

There was silence as Kim opened up one of her eyes to see her husband smirking at her. "Ugh, fine. I was just thinking about us and the future", she said quietly.

"Well I can't wait for our future and we have been through a lot huh", her husband asked looking straight ahead.

"Yeah, we have but I wouldn't trade it for the world", Kim said stretching up to kiss her husband's cheek.

"I wouldn't either. And even though I say it like 100 times a day, I love you so much Kim", he said.

Kim smiled, now straddling her husband replied, "I love you so much too Jack".

They shared a kiss that even till this day gives them butterflies as it feels like their first kiss.

5 months later the Brewer's welcomed a precious baby boy into the world. He was the perfect little baby to make their family complete.

They were so happy with their lives but what made them happier was that they are together. They went from being best friends to drifting apart, to not talking much to hating each other, to confusing their love to leaving each other but actually keeping in touch this time, to FINALLY being together and staying together.

Life has no plan or set path for you. You have to work hard and create the life that works and is right for you, even though Jack and Kim may have lost their way and themselves in the beginning the whole part of their story is that with them together as one they completed their mission. And that mission, is a simple one and one that they will never forget as they knew all they had to do was find each other and in the end the purpose for the two was...FINDING OUR WAY BACK.

**There you have it the ending of Finding Our Way Back. Again thank you everyone for the support. **

**I also have another story I am working on called "Love is a Dangerous Thing" so please check it out. **

**Thanks and until next time, **

**Missy x**x


	13. AN

Hello everone, sorry but this is not an update.

Just wanted to let you all know that I posted something I think you all would like so please check it out. It's called '4 Stories For You'.

Thanks so much and until next time,

Missy xx


	14. Chapter 14

Just an update, voting will be open until Nov 15 (one more week) To vote on the next story I write please check out '4 Stories For You' to vote!

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


	15. Chapter 15

Don't forget that TOMORROW the voting will end, so if you want to votre for the next story do so now!

Thanks and until next time,

Missy xx


End file.
